Gigant Edge
|ability = Sword |category = Mid-boss |caption = Kirby's Return to Dream Land screenshot}} Gigant Edge is a mid-boss introduced in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Gigant Edge is one of the more common mid-bosses, and will grant Kirby with the Sword Copy Ability when inhaled. Appearance Gigant Edge is a large knight with green and teal armor. He has a dark green helmet with a white spike on top, a white chest plate, a black base, and teal armor. He carries a large sword and a large black metal shield with a spike in its center. Gigant Edge has two yellow markings shaped like swirls on his teal armor and orange feet. He has a V-shaped opening in his helmet like Sword Knight, but no visible eyes can be seen in the pitch-black space inside. His armor and insignias are strongly based on those of Blade Knight. In Extra Mode, Gigant Edge trades in his green-colored armor for bronze and gold-plating, but is otherwise unchanged appearance-wise. His feet are also gold-colored as well. Games ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land Gigant Edge makes his debut as a mid-boss in Stage 2 of Cookie Country. He makes use of around 4 different moves: A dash attack where he rushes Kirby, a simple sword slash, a charged attack which sends out a shock wave, and a guard that momentarily reflects all damage. In Normal Mode, he generally follows a pattern of sword slash > dash > guard > shock wave > dash > guard, from where it repeats anew. However, in Extra Mode, Gigant Edge mixes his strategy up a bit and modifies a few of his attacks to be more brutal. For example, he may try to change direction in the middle of a dash, he may swing his sword up to six times in a sword-slash-attack, and he may skip the charge altogether in his shock wave attack, choosing to jump instead. He can even strike the ground to send three green energy spikes in an arch. Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition Gigant Edge appears in two of the New Challenge Stages: the Smash Combat Chamber and the Smash Combat Chamber EX. His behavior has not changed since ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land. ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe In this game, Gigant Edge returns as a mid-boss and once again yields the Sword ability. He looks and functions like he did in his past games, except he has a new form in the Extra Mode called Gigant Edge DX. In this form, his armor is bright gold and he has a few new attacks, such as throwing his sword like a boomerang. Kirby: Planet Robobot Minor spoilers Gigant Edge appears in this game as the first boss in Team Kirby Clash. Etymology Gigant Edge's name is a combination of the words, ''gigantic and edge, as in the edge of a large blade. Trivia *He slightly resembles Blade, with the spike on his head and vaguely similar body shape. Gigant Edge also resembles a certain mini-monster in Monster Management, an episode of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. *Gigant Edge is one of the only mid-bosses to have no visible eyes. The others are Master Hand and Kibble Blade. In Kirby's Epic Yarn, the Reactor and Combo Cannon are mid-bosses, and they also have no eyes. *Gigant Edge is the first mid-boss to grant the Sword ability. *Gigant Edge is the only mid-boss introduced in Kirby's Return to Dream Land to reappear in Kirby: Triple Deluxe. *Gigant Edge is the opposite of Dubior in terms of the mid-boss music. It never plays Halcandra's mid-boss music but will always play King Dedede's theme in its second-to-last appearance. It does appear in Dangerous Dinner, but only during Kirby's Ultra Sword rampage in Stage 3. Gallery KTD Gigant Edge shot.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' 00000208_09.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' it:Mega Cavaliere ja:ギガントエッジ Category:Mid-Bosses Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Sword Enemies Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby: Planet Robobot